


Quiet

by WildlingGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of silence with Cordelia were more than rare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

Moments of silence with Cordelia were more than rare. She always had something to comment of snicker about. Never mind the circunstances, there was always a topic of conversation with her, wihich was cool because it avoided awkwardness, but exhausting at a certain point.

This is what went through Xander Harris' head while he was trying to watch the latest episode of Star Trek with her. She didn't understand a thing of it, and felt the need to point that out every thirty seconds.

Eventually, Xander snapped. He kissed her fully on the lips, and with that she definitely remained quiet.


End file.
